Tekkaman Blade(Takaya Aiba)
D-Boy (D for Dangerous) also known as Tekkaman Blade is a founding member of the Avenging Sentai and one of the team's most loyal and dedicated members. His dark future Tekkaman Blade comes from the future where an alien force named Radam and completely ravaged earth and turned Takaya and his siblings into what are known as the Space Knights Tekkaman, taking on the name Blade Takaya was the only one to escape Radam and return to earth which he defended till one day he vanished. A Chance to fix things Somehow in some strange event Blade found himself in present time and while he was at first confused he soon found himself relaxing and enjoying the peace the present had to offer, however soon he realized things were not as it seems and once again found himself in a war. Soon enough he met and became friends with Yuuki Sho and Hongo Takeshi the two having met and for a brief moment fought them till they explained Alchemax Horizons and the threat it held, convinced that the actions of AH would lead to his future Blade vowed to prevent his time from coming to past knowing full well he would be erase from history a risk he will gladly take. Relationships Takeshi Hongo: Even in his time Takaya remembers the legends of the Kamen Riders and never before has he met one as in his time Tekkaman have taken over the role of the Riders. Upon meeting Takeshi Hongo Takaya felt honored to meet a legend such as him and eagerly follows the Kamen Rider into battle. as Takeshi Takaya respects the man behind the mask and vice-versa Takeshi tends to teach Takaya about the current earth and Takaya admittly enjoys the history of his planet's past. Otoha: Takaya and Otoha became close friends when they met and even partners. Takaya also considers Otoha a rival in terms of combat and excellent aibou as a teammate. Otoha has at times treated Takaya wounds for him as Team doctor which earns Otoha Takaya's further gratitude and respect. Sho Yuuki: Takaya only knows Sho is bloodthisty and quick to charge and Takaya don't mind that as he like to charge in as well and fight head on. But when it comes to leadership Takaya will follow Hongo's orders instead as he has no faith in Sho as a leader but he still values Sho as a teammate. Chris Yukine: Like Sho he sees Yukine as bloodthisty and a bit reckless. But she always has his back on the battlefield thus allowing Takaya to trust her no matter what especially when she has a gun because he knows she'll hit her target. Fate Testarossa: Takaya was very surprise at the addition of the young girl and wanted to object but seeing what she was able to do and power she held he quickly decided to allow her to join as he felt she belong with them and maybe they could help her out in her quest. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Official Characters